spartanmazdafandomcom-20200216-history
Arkay
Arkay or Ark'ay,Arkay the God also known as the God of the Cycle of Birth and Death, is a major divinity of the Ten Divines, the official religion of the Cyrodilic Empires, and represents the qualities of birth and death, most particularly burials and funeral rites, as well as on occasion being linked to the cyclical nature of the seasons. Some sources state that Arkay's life began as a mortal, who joined the ranks of the gods. Worship His priests are staunch opponents of Necromancy and all forms of the undead.Arkay the EnemySkyrim loading screens His followers regard him as the spirit who brings mortals both into and out of the world through both life and death, in a cycle that should not be disturbed. He is known to have had a religious order, who see it as their duty to protect the souls of others through three consecrations, given at birth, death and after to protect souls from manipulation.The Consecrations of Arkay - Punctilius Tyrus Verse "Come to me, Arkay, for without you, there is neither breath nor beginning, nor can any man live, love, or learn without the spark of your spirit." Origins Arkay has had several diverse origins attributed to him at different times. Some say he is the son of Akatosh, who did not exist before Nirn was created.Varieties of Faith in the Empire It is said by some that Arkay was a mortal man whose apotheosis was granted by Mara. Another source suggests that Arkay is one of the original spirits that crystallized after time began, meaning he was always a deity.The Monomyth Still others say that Arkay is a syncretic god, created from a fusion of Xarxes and Orkey, and is possibly also the same deity as the Yokudan Tu'whacca.Tu'whacca, Arkay, Xarxes - Lady Cinnabar of Taneth Chapels His main chapel was located in the Cyrodilic city of Cheydinhal, and he was one of the more prominent of the gods represented at the Temple of the One in the Imperial City. At his chapels, Arkay saw fit to bless parishioners with increased health. Arkay was honored in the form of statues that could be found in the Arboretum in the Imperial City. The priests of Arkay, along with his temples, were protected by a knightly order known as the Knights of the Circle. Along with his chapels and statues, the God of the Cycle of Birth and Death also had various wayshrines devoted to him scattered across Cyrodiil. In Skyrim, every city has a Hall of the Dead dedicated to Arkay, and he is especially prominent in the city of Falkreath. There are also shrines in his honor scattered across the landscape. Wayshrines *Southwest of Skingrad and south of Silorn, near Cyrodiil's border with Elsweyr. *North of Anvil, north of the Brina Cross Inn on the Gold Road, and just southeast of Bleak Mine. *Southwest of Skingrad to the southeast of Fat Rat Camp. *The Breath of Arkay Spell will be received upon praying at any of these shrines. Trivia *Arkay's symbol appears on the label of Potent Magicka and Stamina poisons, Virulent and Deadly poisons, and elemental Aversion poisons in . Appearances * * * * ** ** * ** ** ** * ** ** de:Arkay es:Arkay ru:Аркей pl:Arkay pt:Arkay it:Arkay uk:Аркей fr:Arkay Category:Deities Category:Ten Divines Category:Aedra Category:Lore: Males Category:Lore: Characters